SM EVIL STORIES: A Freakish Experience!
by vavvoom
Summary: Chibi-Usa is a bad girl... part of my EVIL SM STORY series


A Freakish Experience!!  
  
by Rini  
  
Ok, this is a strange story, and it all really happened!! I swear!!   
By my pinkie finger!! I'd cut it off if it weren't true!! WHy are you all laughing!!??  
  
It all started at Hotaru's house....  
We were in the dimly lit living room.  
Hotaru and ME were playing a game I made up. It was called, "Guess the Monster". You  
have to make a really ugly face, and the other person has to guess what the monster is. Hotaru  
always had a really hard time guessing mine.  
  
I opened my eyes really wide and made a wide, strechy smile. I rolled my eyes around and  
yelled, "TUBBY TOAST!!"  
"It's the Teletubbies, right?" sighed Hotaru. "What, did I do that one already?"  
"Only about 15 times." Hotaru flopped over on to her couch. "Can we play some thing ELSE,  
Rini? Please?"  
I though really hard. "Um, how about... Musical Chairs?"  
"You need more than two people for that."   
"Oh." I thought again. "How about...um...um..." I pounded my head. "Think, think, THINK!!"  
  
"I've got it!! Let's play Barbies!!"  
"I don't have any."   
I sighed. Hotaru doesn't have many toys at all.  
I was about to suggest we play "Tic-Tac-Toe", when all of a sudden, there was a loud knock   
on the door.  
Hotaru got up and opened it. It was.. Kaori Knight! She had her arms full of groceries.  
My friend asked Kaori if she needed help to carry them in.  
"Nobody wants help from YOU!" excalimed Kaori, laughing on her way downstairs to the lab.  
Hotaru frowned, and walked back into the living room.  
There was a long, boring silence. Then I said," Hey, guess what, I just noticed that "WE"  
spells "EW" backwards!!"  
Hotaru forced a smile. "That's REALLY interesting.."  
I thought again. (It's hard work!) "And...did you know...Remember Kanga and Roo from   
"Winnie the Pooh"? KAnga and Roo put together spells--- KANGAROO!!"  
Hotaru looked embarrassed. Maybe it's because she feels bad that she can never think of any   
deep ideas, like me. "Don't worry, Hotaru, someday you'll be as smart as me."  
"Thanks...Rini."  
I was having lots of fun hanging around with Hotaru, but I felt bad that I was making her  
feel not as cool as me, so I said it was time for me to go home. She looked happy, and waved goodbye  
from the door. Then it slammed shut very hard.  
  
While I was walking home, I heard a really loud, "PTHUP PHTUP PHTUP!!", noise. I looked up,  
and there was a giant flyin' insect chasing me!!! It had a big head, and eyes covering the whole front.  
It had one big wing that spun around in circles above it and made a lot of wind.  
I looked really carefully in its eyes, and I saw Haruka and Michiru inside!! It must have eaten them!!  
"AAAARGHH!!!" I ran in circles screaming.  
The insect hovered above me and its intestines fell out. They looked sort of like a rope-ladder.  
Michiru yelled something above the roar of the insect's wings. I think she was telling me to run faster.  
So I DID!!!  
"AAAAARGH!!!"  
She shook her head and climbed down the insect's intestines. She was close enough that I could hear her  
now. She said, "Come on up, Rini, we're not going to eat you!!"  
"I knew THAT..." I said and rolled my eyes.  
When we climbed inside the insect's open stomach, it was surprisingly clean. I thought it would be  
gross and slimy, but then I remembered that Michiru doesn't really like gross slimy things.  
Once, I threw up on her lap and she didn't like it.  
So it wasn't too bad.  
Haruka was holding some of the insect's organs in her hands and moving them around.  
When she moved them one way, the insect moved that way. Maybe she was hurting it a lot.  
Haruka said we were going to my house and I was worried that the insect might eat somebody on the   
way. I told that to Michiru. She winked and said, "Don't worry, this one's tame."  
When we (EW) got home, the noise from the insect made Usagi run out of the house. She screamed and   
yelled, "A GIANT BUG!!!??!!"  
She ran back into the house.  
Haruka pulled on the insect's guts and it landed on the driveway. Michiru said it was my stop.  
I got off and waved goodbye as the insect took them away, probably to it's house to eat them.  
I ran into my house. Usagi screamed and hugged me and cried and screamed some more, until I   
told her it was a tame insect. Then she sighed and said Haruka and Michiru were plum crazy.  
  
There was a study meeting 10 minutes later. Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto listened to my story.  
They all stared laughing. I didn't think it was very funny!!  
Ami smiled and said I had a great imagination. I kicked her in the shins and ran away.  
I could hear her yelling all the way across the house. Rei and Makoto chased me to my room, but  
I had locked it. Rei sounded really mad and said if I was a good girl I would open the door.  
I made farting noises with my armpits and pretended not to hear her. Makoto said if I didn't  
come out and say sorry for kicking Ami, she would break down the door. I hear Minako come  
and tell her that wasn't a good idea, because doors are really expensive. She should know because   
once I painted a pretty picture on her door and her mom made her pay for it.  
  
Minako asked if I would PLEASE be really nice and open the door. I called her a poo-poo head.  
Rei said if I opened the door, she would give me all the candy in the world. I opened it, and   
Makoto grabbed me.  
Then they carried me kicking and screaming back downstairs, but I was cool, I didn't say sorry   
even once. Mamoru came and spanked me in front of everybody. I kicked him in a very hard place.  
He fell on the floor and cried.  
I ran outside and they all chased me. I ran to the garden and sprayed them with the hose.  
Rei yelled some bad words and ran to grab me, but I bit her on the arm.   
Setsuna was standing around for no reason watching the traffic. I ran over to her and   
said they were trying to kill me for no reason.  
She turned into Sailor Pluto and did "Pluto Deadly Scream" and they all fell on the ground, twitching.  
She took me to her house and lived happily ever after until I slobbered on her key and it   
broke all by itself. She said it was all my fault, and I bit her.  
  
THE END 


End file.
